<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stallion's Gift by Drunkhalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596737">The Stallion's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkhalf/pseuds/Drunkhalf'>Drunkhalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Centaurs, Dick Growth, F/M, Huge Breasts, Monster Girls, Penis Enlargement, huge penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkhalf/pseuds/Drunkhalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories about a magic pendant granting men massive cocks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stallion's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack is an adventure with trouble sexually satisfying his girlfriend. To add to his troubles he can barely get any sleep or time to himself due to his roommate recently bringing multiple girls to his room everyday. With a surprise discovery about his roommate Jack may just get his love life back on track.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an adventurer is hard work, so when I come back to my apartment I just want to sleep or maybe sit down and read a book. Not be forced to listen to my roommate Marcus fucking his latest conquest. It's been like this for 3 weeks now. Multiple times every day he is pounding some girl in his room. It never used to be like this, maybe once or twice I heard him with a girl but never have I heard a girl moan this loud or him pounding her that hard.</p><p>It's already been going on for a while now. He was fucking her when I first came back an hour and a half ago when I left for a bit because 1: it's a bit awkward to sit there hearing them fuck and 2: hearing them only reminds me of my current lack of a sex life with my girlfriend. It's as I am pondering the benefits of yet another walk around town, that my roommate finally finishes and leaves his room. Jumping slightly as he sees me he quick tries and fails to hide his bare genitals</p><p>“Oh! Hey Jack, sorry about the noise. Didn't know you were here.” He may be shocked to see you here, but it does not come close to the shock I'm experiencing at the sight of what is hanging between his legs. The rock hard, veiny, monstrous behemoth that hangs there must be at least 28 inches long and thicker than a tankard. The large throbbing veins cover his cock and snake their way down his shaft to his titanic balls. Each one is larger than his head hanging low and heavily.</p><p>I've seen his junk a few times before when I've walked in on him with a girl, but it has never been anywhere near this large. Hell, he was average sized about 8 inches shorter than mine, but now it dwarfs my own 14 inches. That monster cock explains why his sex life has been so active recently. There is no magic or potions that I know of that can do this. But he must have done something to get his cock like that. “What the fuck Marcus! How?” Marcus looks away and tries poorly to look like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. “How, what Jack?” “You know exactly what. That is the reason you had so many girls over recently.” In fact, now that I think about the other guys in Marcus’s adventuring party have been bragging about how many girls they slept with recently. Could it be something they came across adventuring?</p><p>“I see. You're jealous, things are going great for me with the ladies but because you're having a rough patch with Eleonore...” “Low fucking blow there Marcus!” I really want to punch him right now. Eleonore is my girlfriend and one of the receptionists at the guild. She is absolutely beautiful, her emerald green eyes, full plush lips, long blonde hair, large breasts. I feel like she is out of my league but I have always got on well with her so I asked her out. We've been dating for about half a year now and only had sex recently. There lies the problem. I’m well endowed for a human but Eleonore is a centaur, their women are built for far larger cock than mine.</p><p>She did not really feel anything from me when I did the deed with her at last. We tried a few different things with her but I'm just not big enough to really satisfy her. She keeps telling me that it doesn't matter, that there are other things we can do. I just can’t help but feel that she is lying.</p><p>Marcus at least looks apologetic for what he said. “Look I’m sorry Jack.” He closes the door to his room. Wanting what he says next to stay between us. Not that the girl in his room would understand what he would say. She's a twitching, cum soaked, orgasming mess completely dead to the world.</p><p>“Me and the guys have been wanting to keep this quiet. I’m sorry but I really can’t tell you.” Ok time for the big guns. “So you don’t trust me. Well I guess I can’t be trusted with your other secret too.” “What secret?” “That time you saved a certain lady of the forest. I know Marcus. What happened with her after. Have done for years, walked in on both of you mid deed.”</p><p>A few years ago during a routine bandit subjugation. Marcus saved an elven noble lady, who he ended up sleeping with. It later turned out that she, like most elves, was a lot older than she looked. She was in fact the queen mother of the elven king. If word of this ever gets back to the elf king best case, he causes an international incident, gets the crap beat out of him and gets to be the queen mother’s boy toy for the rest of his life. Worst case he causes an international incident and gets castrated.</p><p>“Ok fine I will tell you but please keep both things quiet.” I would never actually tell anyone but now at least he knows I can be trusted. “A few weeks ago me and the guys took a quest in the Deviant’s Depths.” I shouldn't be surprised it has something to do with the Deviant’s Depths. It's a dungeon well known for its perverse nature, unless someone goes really deep in it carries nearly no risk of dying. It does come with the very literal risk of getting fucked in the ass however. There are a lot of materials and loot that can be sold for a high price. Combined that with its low chance of death makes it decently popular with rookie adventures, mainly the male ones who think the worst that can happen is they get to have sex with a monster girl. Without realizing the male monsters in there are not very picky about the gender of the people they fuck.</p><p>“As we were searching the 5th floor we found a hidden floor. Knowing just how much money we could make if we kept it quiet, we pooled our money to buy a base claim at the entrance to it. Keeping it under lock and key.” An untouched floor! That's a lot of potential loot and materials. While not illegal or against guild rules, blocking off a hidden floor for yourself is heavily frowned upon.</p><p>“We were exploring for a while before we found the floor boss. We beat it and took its loot. One piece was a pendant. One of the guys Steven put it on, a few moments later and he was crying out in pain. We were trying to find out what was wrong with him when his dick bust out of his pants. His pants had become so tight as his dick grew that it was hurting him.”</p><p>“After that, we all rushed back to town and put it on one by one. The effects stayed even a week after we took off the pendant. So we got it appraised, It’s called the Stallion's Gift and it turns out if you wear it curses you. The kind of curse that needs the original caster to remove it. But I don’t feel any ill effects besides being horny all the time. It really is more of a blessing than a curse if you ask me.” That pendant sounds like it's just what I need for mine and Eleonore's sex life. “Do you think you could give it to me?”</p><p>Marcus is a bit apprehensive, worried about their secret getting out but agrees. He goes back into his room for a few minutes before coming back with the pendant. It is very simple, just a lump of gold with a stallion rearing up on its back legs engraved on it. “Thanks, Marcus.” He smiles. “No problem. Just keep quiet about the hidden floor and the elf.” It then that I notice he has left his bedroom door open and see a very familiar elven lady is the well fucked mess laying across his bed. “Oh for fuck's sake Marcus.” He has probably the biggest shit eating grin I’ve ever seen. “Full disclosure. We fuck every once in a while. We’ve been seeing each other a lot more often since my transformation. She really likes my new cock.”</p><p>It's a few hours later. Eleonore on her way over, I’m sitting here alone staring at the pendant. Marcus left with his elven MILF to give me and Eleonore some alone time. I really hope he isn't pulling my leg on this. I know he wouldn't, I’m just probably just thinking of reasons not to use it. The curse part has me concerned there should be more to it than bigger dick and higher sex drive. But it's been weeks since Marcus and his party used it and none of them seem to have anything wrong with them. While trying to make up my mind about the pendant a knocking comes from my apartment door. Getting up and opening the door I find Eleonore.</p><p>She is a head shorter than my 6 foot height, making her a bit short for a centaur who are normally around a head taller than you. The horse-like ears on the top of her head are just long enough to come to the tip of my nose. After a quick kiss and greeting, she walks inside. Her huge breasts jiggling as she walks, barely contained in her white sundress. While she sits down I go to the kitchen to get her a drink grabbing the pendant on my way back. Handing her drink I tell her about the pendant. “I may have found a solution to our intimacy problem.” A small sigh passes her plush lips. “Jack, I’ve told you it's not a problem. I love you for you, not your dick. There are plenty of other ways we can enjoy ourselves. It is a hell of a lot better than some shady back alley penis enlargement potion. They don’t work Jack, never do who knows what could be in them.”</p><p>“It’s not some shady potion, I’ve seen the results. Marcus used it. His cock is massive Eleonore! Like absolutely fucking gigantic! I show you.” Before Eleonore can respond I drop my pants, my cock already getting hard in anticipation. I pull the pendant out and put it on my concerns about the curse forgotten. At first, nothing happens then I feel heat envelop my crotch.</p><p>My cock throbs powerfully, visibly pulsing as the veins across my dick and balls engorge growing larger and thicker. With each pulse I watch my cock and balls grow bigger and thicker. Eleonore is transfixed on my growing shaft. Watching as inch by inch grows closer to her plush lips. My cock now 20 inches and growing begins to leak thick cum, each large glob bigger than a normal man’s whole ejaculation. It is not long before my cock has reached Eleonore’s bee stung lips, pushing apart her warm wet lips. She pushes her head further down my shaft, her hands reach out grabbing my growing cantaloupe sized balls. Kneading and massaging them as their weight and fullness make them hang lower and lower.</p><p>Her tongue caressing my frenulum sending short, sharp sparks of pleasure shooting down my lengthening cock. It's grown so thick Eleonore’s mouth is struggling to take my cock. I can feel the growth of my now monstrous womb crushing cock coming to an end along with my coming climax. “Eleonore I’m, I’m going to...” With a great moan, I unleash my huge thick load down her throat. She tries her best to swallow it all but there's just too much, she pulls off my cock with a wet pop. Coughing as she catches her breath. My cock however is still shooting out rope after rope of thick cum, coating her face and breasts in my seed. It slowly flows down her chest dripping onto the floor.</p><p>I look down at my steel hard pole of fuckmeat. I am definitely larger and thicker than Marcus at a massive 36 inches and so thick I can barely wrap both my hands around it. I’m surprised that Eleonore could fit my cock in her mouth at the end. Looking at my bitch breaker I can see huge veins pulse in time with my heartbeat following them down my shaft and to my behemoth size balls. Each testicle larger than my head, hanging halfway down my thighs. Churning with thick cum waiting to be pumped into the nearest bitch. I feel so horny, I need to fuck, to pump load after load into a cunt.</p><p>That when it hit me, a smell that drives my lust wild. An animalistic musk mixed with feminine arousal, I close my eyes breathing in deeply. As I do I feel a pair of hands and a tongue moving along my shaft. Opening my eyes I see Eleonore worshiping my cock. Her cum covered clothing discarded in a pile. Her face looking up at me, her emerald eyes drunk on lust. “Jack. Your big fucking dick’s massive load put me in estrus. I hope your new cock can go all night because I’m not stopping till the morning.” Letting go of my dick she swings her equine ass around to face me. “Fuck me, Jack.” The smell of her arousal hits me like a tidal wave. My lust rising so high that before I know what I’m doing my cock is already thrusting into her hot, wet depths.</p><p>Eleonore releases a long moan as I push my cock deeper. The last time we had sex her pussy felt so loose to me. Now it’s tight like a gloved hand is gripping my cock. Shoving every inch of my cock into her cunt, I feel my cock head press up against her cervix drawing a sensual moan for her. I start to pull my cock back before thrusting back in bottoming out at her cervix. Slowly I pick up speed getting a little faster with each thrust into her. Soon I’m jackhammering away at her cunt. The faster and harder I fuck her the louder her moaning gets.</p><p>Even from the back of her I can see her breasts jumping up and down with each of my thrust. They are so large they are visible from behind. I reach out grabbing them, giving teasing her sensitive nipples. This new stimulation tips her over the edge. She cries out in pleasure. Her cumming pussy twitching and squeezing my cock, desperate to milk the cum from my balls.</p><p>I keep pounding her cunt driving her from one orgasm to the next before her last one has even finished. Time becomes a blur as we fuck. When my own climax draws near. The smell of Eleonore’s arousal has filled the room, a thick musk hanging in the air. Eleonore herself has collapsed onto the floor a while ago, no longer able to hold herself up from the non-stop orgasms assaulting her body. Her ass raised high in the air to keep fucking. I can feel my own orgasm coming, the cum rushing up from my balls and down my shaft as I bust into her. Pumping load after virile load into her cunt. I can see her belly expanding as my climax does not seem to end.</p><p>My cum flowing out of her pussy from the sides of my cock. Dripping down to join the pool of precum that has collected underneath us. As my climax finally ends I look over at Eleonore regaining her senses as her sting of constant orgasms come to an end. Looking at her swollen belly, outstretched from my cum. I estimate it to be roughly the same size as 6 months pregnant woman's. She panting heavily her body slick with sweat. “That was incredible Jack. I hope that pendant is more than one use. Because I was wrong about your little dick before. I don’t think I can ever go back to anything but horse sized cocks anymore.”</p><p>I lean down to whisper in her horse ear. “From what I’ve heard it’s permanent.” I flex my rock hard cock still in her pussy to emphasize the fact. “I hope you're ready for round 2.” I hilt myself in her cunt it's only the start. I feel like I could keep going for hours.</p><p>
<strong>Much later</strong>
</p><p>It's nearly noon when I decide to head back to the apartment. After I left Jack with the pendant yesterday, me and Alma spent the night at an inn. Which we are now banned from due to all the noise complaints. Looking over at the elven MILF I give her fat bubble butt a squeeze. Earning a flirtatious laugh from her. “Stop it, Marcus! At least wait till we get to your place.” As we approach my apartment door. We begin to hear moaning coming from my apartment. Opening the door we are greeted by the clapping of flesh hitting flesh. A large pool of cum lies on the lounge floor, a trail leading to Jack’s room. They must have started fucking as soon as he put the pendant on. I forgot to say how horny it makes you when you put it on the first time.</p><p>When I step into the apartment I get a clear view into Jack’s bedroom. I know from seeing the other member of my party that the bigger your dick was before the transformation the bigger it would be at the end but Jack’s cock is huge it almost makes mine look small now. Just how big was he to start. While I’m looking into Jack’s room a wave of musk works its way from their fuckfest to me. As I breathe it in I become incredibly horny. I quickly free my rapidly hardening cock and drag Alma into my bedroom. Plunging into her cunt, I’m filled with the desperate need to empty my heavy churning balls.</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>It's been nearly 8 years since the night I put on that pendant and fucked Eleonore's brains out. After that, I joined Marcus’s party but we quickly learned that our new endowment really got in the way of adventuring. It also did not help that weeks long treks from civilization do not mix well with our new massively overactive sex drives. We had to quit being adventurers eventually. However, we did get obscenely wealthy. That hidden floor the party had found had a number of very valuable alchemy ingredients within it. As we controlled access to it we got very rich, very quickly.</p><p>Over the next few months we found out why the pendant was appraised as cursed not blessed. Besides the bigger cock and overactive sex drive, the others in the party soon learned it made you attracted to centaurs. We learnt this when all but one member of the party started to settle down with a centaur girl and when Marcus who had no interest in centaur women before wearing the pendant, started to fuck every one he could. This also led us to find out about the other part of the curse.</p><p>If a centaur woman were to see our cock she would soon go into estrus. Our sense of smell became very sensitive to this if we smelt a centauress in estrus we would go into rut and want to fuck the brains out of the nearest women. When we fuck a woman while in rut she would start ovulating and with huge amount of super fertile cum we could pump out there no way she wouldn’t be pregnant. As Marcus unfortunately learned.</p><p>When he came back to the apartment that day he smelt Eleonore in estrus, sending him into rut leading him to fuck Alma the queen mother, and overcoming the elves legendary infertility by knocking her up with 6 kids. When the elf king saw his mother's pregnant belly it did not take long for him to track down the father. Marcus got lucky and walked away with a short beating from the elf king and marrying Alma. The last time I saw them they were on their way to kid number 30. Me and Eleonore are a little behind at 20 kids but that mainly due to centaur pregnancies being longer than human or elf ones.</p><p>Over the 8 years I've kept Eleonore near constantly pregnant. She practically begs to do so. I’m broken out of my pondering as I cum, blasting my huge load into a welcoming womb. Pulling my womb crushing cock out of the new maid’s now ruined pussy. I move toward our bed, my cock still hard and throbbing. I make my way past the other maids I’ve fucked today spread out across the floor. With how massive my sex drive is now Eleonore could not keep up with me. Reluctantly she asked me to start fucking other girls as well. As I make my way to her I look at my wife Eleonore lying in bed immobilized by her hugely swollen belly, her hands caressing it lovingly “The doctor said its octuplets this time. We might even be able to catch up to Marcus and Alma.”</p><p>I smile at her and lean in kissing her full lips as I plunge my cock into her cunt. I think that pendant is the best thing that has ever happened to me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>